Dropping Eaves
by ReoPlusOne
Summary: It was common knowledge that Ike and Soren slept in the same tent. It was even more common to know that the two were together. IkeSoren, lemon, romance, humor


It was around the time when most of the soldiers were going to bed when Titania noticed something odd. Rolf and Mist walked by General Ike and Soren's tent, which was right across the path from Titania's, stopped for a moment, and then sprinted away giggling to themselves and each other.

It was common knowledge that Ike and Soren slept in the same tent. It was even more common to know that the two were together, due to the sloppily disguised bite marks on Soren's neck and the way that they held hands when they _thought_ nobody was looking. However, even the children knew that the two weren't sexually involved, probably due to Soren. The man wasn't exactly sex-crazed, whereas Ike had at least a bit of a libido, judging from the bite marks covering Soren's neck and torso. They never went below the waist though, Titania had noticed. She had seen him bathing in the river on accident not two days ago, and had realized that those kiss bruises and love bites never went past the young mage's bellybutton. Once again, this was probably his own doing.

Perhaps the children had overheard the two kissing? She knew that heated kissing could get fairly sexual without being intercourse. Or maybe Rolf and Mist had just giggled because the two were homosexual and they found that amusing. The only people who really didn't seem to care were the laguz in the camp, who would normally just smile and shake their heads when noticing the two's obvious adoration for one another. Confused and suddenly curious, Titania wandered over to the entrance to the tent, glancing around for anyone who might be looking. There were none.

Titania pushed aside the two flaps of the tent just barely and peered inside. Well well well. It appeared as if the two children had overheard something, but it most surely wasn't just kissing.

Ike sat back on the small couch. (Elincia had insisted upon its presence) His legs were spread wide, his head thrown back, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. Soren was on his knees in front of the general, his face buried in Ike's lap. She could see his hand at his own nether regions, touching himself ever so gently with those pale, thin fingers of his. The general let out a throaty moan, and Titania almost took a step back. Something, however, kept her there, just staring at them in awe. It was…Beautiful, to say the least. The two men, one extremely handsome, the other too fierce to be considered adorable, but cute nonetheless, together, giving themselves to one another was absolutely beautiful.

Titania, in the small amount of ignorance that she possessed, supposed this was the only way they could have sex, orally pleasuring one another. She continued to watch for a good few minutes before Ike let out a particularly breathy moan, bending forward to whisper something in Soren's ear. Titania couldn't hear a word of it. Soren's face flushed and he stood, straddling his general and kissing him brutally, almost violently. She could see their tongues through their cheeks, tussling with one another, Soren finally lowering himself.

The red-haired paladin couldn't see much, though she did understand that the two were sizing each other up, literally. The position they were in could only suggest one thing: They were pressing their manhoods against one another, comparing them.

Soren shivered. "So big…" He murmured. "You're sure it'll fit?"

"Yep," Ike beamed at him, pressing his face into Soren's neck and lapping apologetically at the bite mark there. They had obviously had a rather extensive kissing session just minutes before. The mage flexed his legs, rising above Ike a little and putting his hands on either cheek of Ike's face, cupping him and holding them there at the same time. Titania could almost feel Soren smiling.

Then, the black haired young man did something very unexpected. He reached down, grasped Ike's cock, (There was no point in trying to sugar-coat it anymore; it was a cock.) and pressed it to himself, spreading his legs even more to reveal the petite hole that they would put to good use.

Oh, so that's how they did it.

Soren, playing recklessly with Ike, allowed his hand to rub Ike's (huge) cock against himself, circling it around the tight rim. Ike let out a soft growling noise, much like an animal, nibbling on Soren's ear and closing his eyes. "Whenever you're ready," He breathed.

Soren aimed with his hand, trying his hardest to relax the lower half of his body. It was then, however, that Ike's hips jerked up, and, just like that, they were one.

"Aghhh." Soren gritted to contain himself. "It's huge…" He gasped, his voice shaking.

Ike kept a hand on Soren's backside, running it up and down soothingly, panting, though he was much more controlled than Soren was.

Amazing; Titania had never seen Soren this unrestrained, this at ease with someone. Of course, he would probably only be this relaxed with Ike, and nobody else for the rest of his life. His body ached for Ike, she could tell. She could only watch as Soren's body clenched around him, making the blue haired general let out another, strangely animal-like sound. "Unghhh…Soren…" And, as Soren began to lift himself off, "Nnnn…" Suddenly, Soren impaled himself on that gorgeous cock, forcing him to move his hands to Ike's shoulders, steadying himself.

"Ahhn!" Soren sounded like a girl, making that noise. His voice was girlish enough already, of course, but the throes of passion had seemed to make it worse.

"I hurt you?" Ike blinked at him, his face still reddened, his lips still parted as he panted. Soren didn't stop his pace.

"N-no…It's…I'm…"

"It's alright. Just let it out." Ike gave him a gentle kiss as he thrust up again, making the mage cry out. His hands had moved to Soren's waist now, pushing him down and lifting him up as he himself groaned in ecstasy.

It was in an instant that Soren fell into the envelopment of orgasm, releasing that pent up heat in his loins all over Ike's muscled chest. Ike came shortly after, grunting with every movement. He thrust all the way through Soren's release, prolonging it, making it just right in every way. His head flew back as he too, was overcome. Titania watched as Ike's milky white seed leaked from Soren, dripping slowly down his thighs. With a shudder, the normally composed mage slumped against Ike, the only man he had ever trusted.

"Ike, I…" They both paused, at utter peace with one another. Titania found herself unworthy of witnessing such a stunningly beautiful moment. "I love you…" Soren whispered, just audible enough for the redhead to hear. Tears streamed down his face, his cheeks red and his nose scrunched up in fear. Sure, the two were together, but that didn't mean they were in love, necessarily. Soren most likely feared that Ike would reject his love, or scold him, or perhaps never speak to him again.

Instead of all these bottled up fears coming to life, Ike merely smiled. He adjusted himself and kissed Soren gently, just to the side of his lips, kissing again and again until his face was parallel to Soren's. They shared a kiss of perfect innocence, despite their previous actions, and the tears on Soren's pretty face melted away.

"I love you too."

Titania smiled a great smile, surprised for a moment that she hadn't been caught yet. Nevertheless, she continued to watch. Soren, exhausted, crawled off of Ike, flopping onto their double mattress and crawling under the sheets. She could see his lithe, naked figure through them. Ike put on a pair of pants and nuzzled up next to Soren, sitting upright but with the mage, no, _his_ mage curled up beside him like a cat in the sunlight; Ike was his sun.

Soren's breathing evened out, obviously exhausted. Titania told herself that there wasn't a reason to keep watching, if they were just going to sleep. She sighed softly.

Ike slowly looked up, a smirk on his handsome, chiseled face. "Hey, Titania. Did you enjoy the show?"


End file.
